Criminal
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn, mentions of Baron Corbin/Dolph Ziggler. Set pre-Payback 2016, sequel to Breathe. *Kevin had wanted you to forgive him so badly.* He swallows a lump in his throat at that, eyes closing. The clang of the chair shot did not reach his ears as easily as it once did. Part Four of Duality. Part Two of the Kevin-Sami playlist.


By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: The wrestlers own themselves, the gimmicks are owned by WWE/NXT. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn, mentions of Baron Corbin/Dolph Ziggler.

Setting: Pre-Payback 2016, sequel to Breathe.

Summary: _Kevin had wanted you to forgive him so badly._ He swallows a lump in his throat at that, eyes closing. The clang of the chair shot did not reach his ears as easily as it once did. The thing that truly lingered in Sami's mind now of those times, was the sounds of Kevin's sobs as he lay in the ring as El Generico was triumphant, mask on his face once more, and the taste of blood upon his lips.

A/N: Title taken from the song of the same name by Fiona Apple.

Part Four in _Duality_.

Part Two of _the Kevin-Sami Playlist._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuck." Sami pants, his arm against his face. A hand suddenly pulls his arm away.

"Don't do that." A voice growls. "I want to see you."

He shivers, at both the touch as well as the tone. Kevin had always been unable to get under his skin (in both good _and_ bad ways) since he could remember. He can feel his cock surging, jerking against Kevin's touch, just thinking about it. He could only dimly remember a time when Kevin wasn't his whole world-and was glad that that world did not exist any longer. Even when it was unhealthy, he had always felt _happy_ being in the same orbit as Kevin. Had always wanted _more, more_ , though he had been afraid to tell him so.

He couldn't have guessed back then, a punk kid who loved his ska bands, where things would end up for him.

"Kevin!" he chokes out, as Kevin's mouth engulfs him. He doubles up in pleasure, doing his best to keep quiet, but knowing he wasn't doing that well.

Kevin's hands tighten on his sides and he has to bite down on his hand to keep from crying out. It was stupid; they could get caught at any time. And yet-and yet that alone gave it a kind of thrill, but it was more so, being here with Kevin (being able to _be with Kevin_ ), that was the biggest thrill to him. He hadn't been able to help himself. For days since, when they had baptized each other in blood and pain and forgiveness, he had craved Kevin like a drug. It was a feeling he had been all too familiar with for years, but had been able to keep it at bay back then.

But now? With knowing Kevin's touch, his words, in _knowing Kevin_ , that dam had broke and he had let it and he indulged himself over and over (fear still lingering in the back of his mind that this could possibly end. That it was a dream of some sort. He would turn over in his bed, awaken alone, and realize that none of this had been real.) And if this was a dream, then he never wanted to wake up ever again. It was all...all he wanted. _Kevin_ was-

He cries out, white filling his vision as he climaxes. He feels Kevin jerk against him, hearing him faintly groan, but he does not pull away from Sami as he cums. He takes in all that Sami is and all Sami can do is look down at it, at Kevin. Kevin finally pulls away from his softening cock, licking his lips as his eyes close, as if it's something that pleases him. The sight is so tantalizing to Sami, that he can feel his cock trying to stir, even after losing it that hard.

He pulls Kevin close to him, hearing his staccato heartbeat against him, kissing him with an almost desperation. Kevin instantly responds, hands on Sami's face, letting him taste himself upon Kevin's lips. They linger like that for a few moments, before silently pulling apart. It's quiet as they both fix their clothes. And even quieter as they leave.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He leans against the wall of the door for a moment, eyes closed. He lingers like that for awhile, trying to get his heartbeat and everything in check. Things were...not exactly strained between them right now, but it was...awkward, he supposed. They were rutting like rabbits in heat at the same time Kevin was dealing with a lot of awkwardness on his home front. They hadn't spoken much about it; Sami didn't want to push and Kevin obviously didn't want to talk about it. He was indeed split from Karina and they were working on getting a divorce started, which left them to have to try and explain things as best as they could to their kids.

If there was one thing Sami always said about Kevin-even when hating...when _wanting_ to hate Kevin-was that he was an amazing father. And he didn't want to see that change. It made him feel bad. He had never wanted to be the _other_ anything in a relationship. Never wanted to break people apart. But that small, selfish, part of him that he didn't like acknowledging didn't or couldn't feel bad about the situation as a whole, as it gave him Kevin. It was apart of him that he was ashamed of, one that didn't poke its head out often, but when it did, it never failed to make him feel bad.

...But that didn't mean he could give Kevin up. Call him weak willed, or call him stubborn, or whatever else you wanted to, but after what they had put each other through, after that experience...nothing else compared.

"Sami?" A timid voice asks suddenly. "You okay?"

His eyes pop open. And look directly into Bayley's.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I uh..." She shrugs, looking down at the ground. "Saw you leave."

He stills. Although he wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Kevin, it wasn't something they were being directly open about either; for one, Kevin was still in a tangled relationship that he was trying to get out of with Karina (which left Sami in the awkward position of _other person_ for the time being, technically speaking) as well as that no one would get how they could be so against each other, fighting tooth and nail for all of that time and then...not.

"Oh yeah?" He says, casually. He was a bit surprised to see her, as she wasn't officially on the main roster yet, but it only seemed to be a matter of time, which he thought was a great thing. To see the women get the respect they deserved (finally!) was something he had been very glad for. He could only hope he didn't look at her with cruel eyes. She hadn't done anything wrong, after all, and he considered her a good friend. He knew, through various people (as Kevin hadn't wanted to talk about it) the situation she had dealt with, with Kevin. She was one of the sweetest people he knew and he didn't want to see her hurt in any way-especially so because of himself.

"Yeah. I just-" She bites her lip, her eyes big in her face, as if afraid to say much. Her ponytail almost seemed to droop with her. "I just wanted to see if you wanted someone to talk to. About-about anything."

To actually be able to _talk_ to someone about all of this? Even if she didn't understand any of it-and he didn't expect her to-it still makes him smile, to see that someone cared enough to try and help him.

"Yeah?" He says, smiling. "You have some experience with odd things then?"

She gives him a look that has him laugh. "Of course I do!" She says, almost indignantly, though she smiles back at him. "I mean, one of my best friends is a werewolf."

He pauses. He was surprised at himself that he _wasn't_ surprised at hearing that; the very nature of wrestling was something that had always shown...odd things in it. Just look at people like Undertaker and Kane alone. So a werewolf? Wasn't exactly the weirdest thing he had heard or seen in his time in professional wrestling.

"Huh." He says, as they start walking. "You're not telling me that Becky turns furry once a month or something, are you?"

"What? Of course not, silly!" Bayley says playfully. "That whole full moon thing isn't exactly accurate either. And it's not Becky."

He wraps an arm around her shoulder in companionship as they walk. He couldn't see himself telling her the nitty gritty details. It was...how could he ever explain something like that to someone? How could they _possibly_ understand something like that?

"It's Corbin!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He finds himself staring (up) at Corbin, who raises an unimpressed eyebrow. Bayley had-after Sami had gotten over his initial surprise (not the werewolf thing; that made a hundred percent sense, when it came to Corbin) left them in here to talk. He hadn't seen Corbin since that run in, when he had came up suddenly and helped Kevin and himself out against Ziggler (maybe it was Bayley's good influence? Bayley and Baron Corbin? Never something he'd have saw coming. Then again, he had seen some weird friendships in his time in wrestling...)

"Thanks again, for before." He finally says.

Corbin blinks. "...you're welcome." He says, in something like surprise. Then again, with Corbin's nature, he probably wasn't used to hearing many thank you's directed his way.

It's quiet again. He scratches at the back of his neck, not looking at Corbin. "I...Bayley wanted us to talk, for some reason." He says, with a bit of a forced laugh.

"She wanted you to be able to talk to someone who knows a little something about pain." Corbin says, no inflection in his tone.

Sami pauses at that, taking the time to look at Corbin closer. The man had apparently been in the middle of getting his ring gear on when they had arrived, so he was still shirtless (but thankfully had his pants on.) Which left Sami easily able to see the red scratches, fading but still there, here and there on Corbin's skin. He could just make out scratches atop Corbin's shoulders, as if someone had raked their nails down his back in the middle of-

His face reddens and he looks away. None of his business. Still, it didn't look like something that Bayley'd do (they didn't seem to be in that kind of relationship anyhow, merely friendship) which leads him to wonder-and say what he does next.

"What happened after me and Kevin left that night?"

Corbin's face slowly morphs with a smile, more like a smirk, and that enough gives him his answer.

"Sit down." Corbin says, looking more at ease all of a sudden, as if liking Sami's insight, and his smile widens. "Let's talk."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sami fidgets for a moment. He hadn't anyone to ever talk to about Kevin-at least not in this way-so he didn't know how to start. How could he possibly put it into words? Even when he had _wanted_ to try and tell someone, someone like Colt (Cabana) wouldn't have understood. He would have said, as he so often did, that it was unhealthy. It wasn't exactly something Sami was denying, but as good a friend as Colt was then (and even now) he wouldn't understand.

But maybe Corbin, who seemed to know a thing or two about something similar, could understand. In the very least, he actually seemed like he was willing to listen.

And so Sami tells him. Not everything, of course, some things were much too...sacred seemed the right word, though he didn't know what that said about him. But he tells him of the blood, of the pain, the terrible-wonderful pleasure-pain of it all. It wasn't something he actively craved, but it was something he actively thought of.

Corbin takes it all in, in silence, but never once looks bored or horrified, merely interested, listening. He eventually nods.

"I thought it was something like this." Corbin says. "A lot of people wouldn't get why you two would need something like that, but I do." It wasn't said with arrogance, surprising given Corbin's usual nature, merely contemplative. "Sometimes people _need_ that pain for release; you both needed it for forgiveness, didn't you? Kevin wanted you to forgive him so badly. I knew that for a long time before he ever talked to me about it."

"He talked to you?" Well _that_ certainly explained the apparent understanding that night, when Corbin had showed up and he and Kevin nodded to one another. He felt a bit choked at first, with the thought that Kevin would talk about their situation to someone else, but wasn't he now doing the same? And this was someone who was not calling them horrible, or looking down on them for the situation. And Sami would never, ever, apologize for loving Kevin-even when it had been the hardest thing in his life to remember.

"Yeah. He didn't tell me everything-but I could hazard a guess at most of it."

 _Kevin had wanted you to forgive him so badly._ He swallows a lump in his throat at that, eyes closing. The clang of the chair shot did not reach his ears as easily as it once did. The thing that truly lingered in Sami's mind now of those times, was the sounds of Kevin's sobs as he lay in the ring as El Generico was triumphant, mask on his face once more, and the taste of blood upon his lips.

"You know why he did all of that, don't you?"

He shudders. His eyes finally opening. He has to blink back against sudden wetness against them. He didn't understand back then. He wondered if he truly understood now. He knew now of Kevin's love for him then as Sami also loved him then as well. He knew how it could feel like a choke hold worse than any wrestler could give you.

What had Kevin done back then? So many things. So, so many things. The chair shot was a clear one, of course. As was his arrogant attitude, taking Sami's mask (his _identity_ ), and then-

He stops.

 _He took Sami's mask_.

He almost feels on his face for a mask that was no longer there. He had left that behind when he came to NXT. He could still remember gazing at it, for who knows how long, before shutting it away out of his sight.

"That's right." Corbin says, though Sami had said nothing. "Why would he do that? You know."

He had taken Sami's mask, had desecrated it in every way he could, had even _worn_ it himself. But what was the lingering theme of that, for all that time? _He had kept it close to him._

No.

He kept _Sami_ close to him. He couldn't, Kevin couldn't, handle all of the emotions that lie unsaid between them, and so-in blood and pain-found a way to keep him close forever.

"All of that _time_." Sami says, tears running unchecked down his face. "He kept it-he kept _me_ -close to him."

He closes his eyes. Kevin had wanted him to forgive him. And in that want, wanted Sami to pay him back in kind. Wanted that punishment upon himself, the kind he had dealt to Sami (in so many ways) so Sami could forgive him. That Kevin would go through to all of that trouble-that he would finally admit (to himself) that he wanted Sami. That Kevin would let him do whatever he wished to him, just so Sami would forgive him. He had done all of that, without even knowing if Sami would ever reciprocate-was too afraid to hope-what he felt for him.

"You _idiot_." Sami says.

He jumps as he feels arms around him. His eyes open, looking directly into the face of Kevin, eyes unshed with tears.

"I know."

He kisses him with a ferocity, a desperation, that is palpable. He feels Kevin surge up in response to meet him. He tastes salt upon his tongue, making a keening sound. Kevin lets out a sobbing laugh.

"Sami. Sami." Kevin says, against his lips, laying his forehead against Sami's, as if that offered some sort of benediction.

"Why did you come back?" He whispers against Kevin's lips.

Kevin lets out another helpless laugh.

"Where else would I ever want to be?" A pause. A fond sound. " _Idiot_."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Bah! I just wanted to write some Pr0n for them and they want to get all _sentimental_ ! ...I guess I should have expected that though. xD Also, I totally blame Mithen (and others) in the Baron Corbin is a werewolf thing; it makes a million percent sense. xDD

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
